


Bolesne poranki

by Satanachia



Series: Za dużo Supernaturala, czyli Kasia w natarciu! [5]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, MMGP 2014
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MMGP: 70. Prawo ciążenia</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bolesne poranki

**Author's Note:**

> MMGP: 70. Prawo ciążenia

— Pomóż mi — chrypie Szymon i próbuje podnieść się z łóżka. Stojąca w drzwiach pokoju Kasia unosi tylko jedną brew obserwując jego mierne starania.

 

— No przecież nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie  — mówi żałośnie i z trudem podnosi się do siadu. — Przecież wiesz.

 

Kobieta prycha w odpowiedzi i wychodzi z pokoju, nie kłopocząc się cichym zamykaniem drzwi; Szymon krzywi się wymownie i pada na piernaty, próbując zapomnieć o pulsującym bólu głowy.

 

— Głupia baba — burczy i zakopuje się w śmierdzącej potem pościeli.

 

Nie upił się przecież specjalnie.

 

A na łóżku, z dala od Kasi, wcale nie trzyma go kac.

 

Trzyma go pieprzone prawo ciążenia.

  



End file.
